


Longing

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: Loss and its aftermath.





	Longing

The  
a  
s  
h  
tree  
has been  
c/u/t/d/o/w/n  
&so  
I'm  
mis-  
-sing  
those  
*c*r*u*n*c*h*y*  
{lea  
ves}  
o  
n  
the  
damp  
earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 after the ash tree that had been here since 1998 was removed.


End file.
